petrokovias_portal_to_the_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Chase Tyrane
Summary Chase Tyrane is a supporting character in the Code Red, Tokyo! verse. Backstory When he was 21, he was chosen to be a part of the Project X supersoldier experiments, taking part in several missions as a Lieutenant. He and Terrell Anthony were paired as partners on several missions, before joining Marcus's task force in Washington, D.C. to take down a new crime organization. Soon, the organization shifted focus to Japan, and Chase, along with the rest of the task force, were placed in Tokyo. Along with Terrell, Chase played a pivotal role in finding evidence of Marcus's involvement with the crime syndicate, and now works to take down Marcus-now "Agent A"-under Tadayoshi's leadership. Personality Chase is a family man, and very protective of those close to him. Deep down, he is a nice man, who only wants to provide for his family. He is willing to do things he might not necessarily agree with in the name of finishing his mission, and does not trust others easily. Powers and Abilities Tier: At least 9-B, at most 9-A Name: Chase Quinton Tyrane Gender: Male Age: 36 Origin: Code Red, Tokyo! (OC Universe) Classification: Homo sapiens amplificata (superhuman) Attack Potency: At least Wall Level+ (normally; Comparable to Tadayoshi); at most Room Level without aid (full force; flipped an armored truck with a kick); up to Small Building Level using his flight jets to move faster (See Speed; Moving at Mach 7 produces this much kinetic energy; Results are comparable to Tadayoshi's strikes) Speed: Superhuman '''Travel Speed by foot (Can run long-distance at 40 mph, and sprint at up to 70 mph); '''Subsonic+ '''to '''Supersonic Attack & Combat Speed (His Project X file states him to be at the higher end of striking speed for amplificatae); Hypersonic Combat speed with aid from flight jets (can use flight jets to increase momentum; doing this and adding the speed of his body gives him a striking speed of nearly Mach 7); Hypersonic travel speed by flight jets (Jets top out at Mach 5); Hypersonic+ Reaction Speed (Is comparable to, though slightly slower than, Tadayoshi in this regard) Lifting Strength: Class 10 Striking Strength: Class MJ unaided (Casually knocked down a large chunk of a two-story suburban house; Punched down a simulated reinforced wall similar to ones used on Project X bases during training); Class GJ with speed boost from his flight jets (can transfer the increased speed into increased kinetic energy, thus hitting harder) Durability: Small Building Level durability against laceration, bullets, and impalement; Building Level durability against blunt force trauma with high resistance to g-forces (regularly tanks blows from most amplificatae he fights; comparable to Tadayoshi) Can not be stabbed or cut deeper than skin level, and is (mostly) impervious to bullets less than .50 caliber. Stamina: High Range: Extended Human Melee Range; Many Miles with guns Standard Equipment: Anti-Amplificata Equipment: Two folding swords, stored up his jacket sleeves; Two forearm-mounted grappling cables (titanium alloy cable wrapped around a carbon nano-fiber core) with a range of 500 feet each; Hip-mounted flight jet system IMPDO Duty Belt: HK45C Tactical with 10-round magazine and flashlight/laser attachment; 2 HK45C 10 round magazines; Combat knife; Multitool; handcuffs (hinged); Two-way radio set (two channel, AM/FM radio, flashlight) with microphone and earpiece attachments, and a wireless radio-to-AR device adapter; telescoping baton; pepper spray; pocket survival tin; first aid kit (with gloves and CPR mask); electrical tape; notepad & pen; Mini maglite with extra set of AA batteries; LX-38 AR device (see below); drop-leg webbing with large pouch for mission-specific equipment Trench Coat Lining: Lock picking equipment; Suppressor for HK45C; 20 Project X Field Issue Food Bars (densely packed with nutrients, protein, and carbs to allow those with healing factors to recover to normal weight after healing from massive injuries); 12 10 round magazines for HK45C; III-A rated ballistic liner with blade-resistant fabric cover Personal Effects: Smart phone; Wallet; IMPDO & Project X badges; Keys; Sports watch; MRE rations Chase has a small special chip implanted in his brain that gives him the ability to semi-consciously control much of his gear, as if they were simply an extension of his body, and retain short term memory as well as long term memory better. The chip also allows for his entire memories to be backed up in the supercomputer on his belt, and for them to be reintroduced should he receive brain trauma (which would normally damage memory); This was done mostly so he would retain his training and identity, but all of his memories since birth are backed up. He owns a pair of LX-38 Augmented Reality Scouter/Scanners wirelessly connected to the supercomputer on his belt, that can do everything information-wise that a computer is normally capable of, has various enhanced vision software, Instant Threat Detection (can warn of threats around, behind, and above him, as well as in front using the HUD), communications devices, lie detection equipment (which reads vitals and micro-expressions), various damage assessment programs, injury assessment programs, material assessment programs, and various scanners, language translation software, and serves as a heads-up display. It has an A.I. called "Sarah" (A.I. has feminine programming), and can connect to IMPDO's Ground Control agents. The LX-38 on its own is a strong, small computer system with a somewhat large memory, with extremely advanced equipment, and some small amount of quantum computing hardware. However, it is also able to communicate and sync up to a super quantum computer back in the Tokyo Project X Headquarters. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Can't use his full amount of strength/speed for long duration; He can not use his "flight jets" in extremely dry-aired environments (such as deserts), and the batteries on them only last ~1 day of constant use; The graphene armor conducts electricity, making him unusually weak to shock; The subdermal armor also does not protect him from high caliber munitions, such as .50 caliber or above, and certain .45 caliber or above armored piercing rounds can still make it through in some places (such as near the eyes, the neck, etc.), under rare circumstances; Subdermal armor makes surgery a pain; Needles can make it through the armor, but any incision will not go past the armor; If a bullet makes it past the armor, it might ricochet around inside of him, as it will not have the energy to pierce through the armor on the other side-This leads to more damage than normal should a bullet penetrate his armor; Is very conflicted about his current line of work; Is obsessed with his family's safety, and will do anything in order to ensure it Powers and Abilities: Invulnerability; Resistance to most toxins, including radiation; Resistance to burns; Superhuman strength, speed, flexibility, agility, durability, and reactions; Extreme Pain Tolerance; Resistance to Extreme Temperatures; Extreme Stamina; Ability to use some of his gear through thought (semi-consciously). Expert martial artist, with black belts in Karate, Tae-Kwon-Do, Kung-Fu, Ju-Jitsu, Akido, and Krav Maga. Has subdermal graphine armor, allowing him to be impervious to blades and most bullets, without sacrificing flexibility, speed, or movement; Regeneration (Mid-Low) Project X Uniform Information The Project X Uniform consists of a specially made set of police uniform shirts and EMT slacks. The material is fire retardant and resistant, spark resistant, blade resistant (both cutting and stabbing), and is made from a self-repairing fabric. It should be noted that all of Chase's clothes are made by Project X, and have these properties, and in addition, the optional lining for his trench coat (which he always wears on mission) is rated for level III-A ballistic protection, and helps protect him from shrapnel in explosions as well. His boots are steel toe, laceration resistant, electrical hazard rated, anti-slip, with steel reinforced heels and shanks, and retractable titanium-steel alloy boot spikes (usually used for improved grip in muddy/snowy environments, but can also be used as weapons). Trivia Chase Tyrane has appeared in Adventures Through the Multiverse and Reality's Bane. Chase was born and raised in Portland, Oregon. Category:Original Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters